


The Easy Part

by annacatherine



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annacatherine/pseuds/annacatherine
Summary: Before proposing to Anna, a nervous Kristoff ask her older sister's blessing.
Relationships: Elsa & Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	The Easy Part

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic I wrote on my lunch break. I absolutely love the sibling-like relationship these two have, so I just knew I had to write some more of them. :)

Kristoff took a deep breath as he raised his hand to knock. "Come on, Kristoff. You can do this. You know she's gonna say yes."  
"I knew you had an affinity for talking for Sven, but I didn't realize you also talked to yourself so much," a voice said from behind him.  
Kristoff jumped, turning around and nearly bumping into Elsa "Oh," he blew out a breath. "Elsa. It's just you. I thought you were Anna."  
"Would it be bad if I was?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"No. Not at all, I just-"  
She put a hand on his arm. "Kristoff, I was just teasing."  
"Oh. Right." He rubbed the back of his neck.  
"What is wrong with you? Why are you so nervous? And why are you lurking outside my study talking to yourself?"  
"Because I- I need to ask you something. Could we uh- step inside?"  
"Sure." She opened the door and Kristoff followed her inside, closing it behind them.  
"Shall we sit?" She asked, gesturing to the sofa and chairs that were by the fireplace.   
"Yeah, okay," Kristoff replied, taking a seat in the chair adjacent to the sofa, but then immediately standing up again.   
"Kristoff," Elsa said after a long minute of uncomfortable silence. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
He sighed, facing her. "Elsa, I love your sister."  
Elsa smiled, seeing the direction this was taking.   
"And she loves me."  
Elsa nodded, encouraging him to continue.   
"And I um, I'd like to marry her. That is, if it's okay with you."  
Elsa's smile widened until she was sure she couldn't possibly smile any bigger.   
"Kristoff, that is more than okay with me." She stood and held out her arms and he accepted her hug, squeezing her tightly.  
"Now, I'm not sure yet how I'm gonna go about it. But I do have a ring. And oh, I honestly don't care how it happens- well, I do. I want it to be perfect."  
"It will be," Elsa reassured him.  
"I just know I wanna marry her. There's no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with."  
"And there's no one better that I know of for her to spend the rest of her life with. I know how much you love my sister, and there's certainly no doubt that you won't take good care of her."  
Kristoff hugged Elsa once more. "Thanks- future sister-in-law." He frowned. "Ooh. That's a little wordy, isn't it?"  
Elsa laughed. "That's okay. We'll have plenty of time to work on it."  
Kristoff walked out of the study feeling ten feet tall. That is until he realized that asking Elsa's blessing was the easy part. He still had to do the actual proposing. "No pressure," he muttered to himself. "No pressure at all."


End file.
